


Dressing Up

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finds out something from Mycroft's past and Mycroft finds out one of Gregory's more hidden kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes, please be kind and just point them out, don't have a go.  
> I try and check my work, but I'm usually in college and meant to be working when I write these.

“Gregory stop!” he gasped, backing against a wall. “Please stop Gregory, it’s embarrassing!”  
“Come on, love” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to embarrass you... You just looked so lovely in the photo.”  
“That photo Gregory” he growled “Was from Uni... It was a drama production that I gate crashed because it was disgusted by the level of acting...”  
“So you stole the part of Juliette” Greg smirked  
“Yes...” Mycroft said quietly “She refused to play the part after I had given her directions...”  
“You mean you insulted her” he sighed. Mycroft thought it over for a moment before shrugging   
“I guess she saw it that way...”  
“Well you still looked lovely in the dress” Lestrade grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
“Gregory, the whole world knows I didn’t... The school newspaper made sure to mock me the next day... They couldn’t fault my performance but they said they didn’t remember Juliette being a transvestite...” He groaned  
“Look... I think you looked beautiful... And isn’t that all that matters?” he pouted, pulling him into a kiss. “It’s not like I’m going to send it to the world... I’m not going to send it to every government official in the country” Mycroft shuddered at the thought.  
“Gregory... Are you trying to tell me you like the look of me in women’s clothing?” he mumbled  
“Yes” Lestrade sighed in exhaustion “I really like the look of you in women's clothing...”  
“I don’t know how to react to that” the official frowned, tilting his head “Why not just date a woman if you like that?” Greg groaned softly, pressing him further up against the wall.  
“Mycroft... When you’re in women’s clothing... I know it’s you” he swallowed “You’re still six feet tall... You’re still ginger and you’re still my boyfriend...” he explained “I know it’s not a woman... I don’t want it to be a woman. I want it to be you...”  
“Greg...” he sighed, finally tired of the conversation “If... If I promise to dress up for you... Will you let this go now?” Greg’s eyes lit up as he grinned “Okay... Then take me to bed... I’ll surprise you during the week...”

Lestrade was desperate to see what his boyfriend had been planning. Mycroft had spent time shopping online and even going out with Anthea. Of course Anthea knew about their relationship, she wasn’t one to judge when it came to relationships, and Mycroft knew he could trust her.  
But at the end of the week, when Lestrade and Mycroft had barely seen each other, Greg had started to get frustrated.  
“What could you possibly need?” he sighed over the phone “You’ve been shopping for four days… I only wanted to see you in one dress…”  
“Gregory… I want it to be perfect” he sighed as Anthea helped him with his stockings. “I’ve gone to a lot of effort for you…” He’d had things done that he didn’t even think possible… They weren’t too unpleasant, just embarrassing. Every time he thought he was ready to surprise Gregory, Anthea suggested another treatment.  
“Myc… I want you” he whined “Please… please come home tonight…”  
“I will my love, I’ll be home tonight and I’ll be dressed up for you” Mycroft smiled, grabbing the crotch less underwear he’d bought. He’d gone to too much effort to just pull everything off immediately.  
“Where are you now?” Greg frowned, running a hand lazily down his stomach.  
“I’m currently getting ready… Anthea is helping me get dressed.  
“Myc… I don’t want makeup or wigs… okay?” Greg said quickly “I like your hair… I really like your hair… and makeup just gets annoying after a while”  
“I know what I’m doing” Mycroft grinned, as Anthea mouthed a few things to him about his dress and how she needs his arms. “I must go darling, I’ll be home soon”  
Greg was about to argue when the phone went dead. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited… When Mycroft put his mind to it, wonderful things happened… He had the imagination and the money to transform himself… Sadly, all Greg had wanted was to have sex while he wore a dress…

Mycroft got back to Greg’s flat later that evening, wrapped in his long grey coat to hide what he was wearing. He let himself in and made his way to the living room.  
“Gregory?” he called, crossing a leg over to reveal the stockings he was wearing. He pulled the high heels out of his bag and put them on; admiring the heels he’d managed to learn to walk in. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to so much effort… but if this was something Gregory liked then it wouldn’t be the only time they were going to do it.  
Greg made his way downstairs and sighed before walking into the living room.  
“Oh god…” he swallowed, taking in the look of his boyfriend’s legs under the coat. “Myc…”  
“Want to see the rest?” he muttered as he hot to his feet.  
“Yes” Greg gasped, his eyes still blown wide with lust. Mycroft grabbed the belt of his coat and pulled it open, revealing a tight, dark grey dress. It was just short enough to show the top of the stockings, but still long enough not to look slutty.   
Greg’s eyes followed the thin straps up to his neck where he was wearing a choker to hide his Adams apple.  
“You look…” Greg struggled when he realized that the room was too silent. “Oh god… Myc you look amazing” he stepped forward and grabbed his hips, feeling the soft material beneath his fingers. “I’m so sorry I complained” he swallowed  
“It’s all right Gregory” he smirked, leaning in to kiss him, gently at first, just to tease.  
“Can we move this to the bedroom now?” The inspector looked like a puppy, the way he was pouting, his eyes pleading.  
“Of course” Mycroft sighed, wrapping his arms around Gregory’s shoulders and pulling him into a desperate kiss. He’d missed his boyfriend, he’d missed being cuddled and touched at every opportunity.  
“Mmm…” Greg hummed, moving his hands down to feel the tops of the stockings, his eyes widening a little “You’ve had your legs waxed” he swallowed, blinking up at him.  
“Yes” Mycroft smirked “Well I had to if I was going to wear these…”  
“Oh god…” he muttered, running his hands along his smooth thighs, pushing the hem of the dress up a little. “Please tell me you’re wearing women's underwear” he swallowed, pushing his hand up at little higher, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he wrapped his fingers around Mycroft’s already hard length.  
“You said something about going to the bedroom?” Mycroft gasped, rocking his hips into Lestrade’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
